


Hot Chocolate & strawberry cheesecake

by Haxxaholic



Series: Toxic Pair Week [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bunta is a baker, Drabbles, M/M, Masaharu is a sucker for cute things, Toxic Pair Week, and he hates sweets, tenipuri shipping weeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6027145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haxxaholic/pseuds/Haxxaholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunta is a baker who likes anything sweet. Masaharu just likes the cute baker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate & strawberry cheesecake

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Tumblr's Toxic Pair Week](http://tenipurishippingweeks.tumblr.com/post/138640916999/toxic-pair-week). 
> 
> Monday 15  ♥ Sweets

When Bunta decided to open a bakery right after graduating at the top of his class and getting his diploma in Patisserie and Bakery, no one was really surprised. His love for sweets was as famous as his baking skills. He’d won many prizes during his high school days and kept winning them during his university years. He could make the most incredible, mouth-wateringly delicious cakes, his pastries were all absolutely divine and his breads were all always perfectly made. Bunta was a bakery genius and was proud of his skills in a kitchen. So along with his best friend slash accountant slash part-time cashier slash slave named Jackal, he opened a cute little bakery somewhere in Kanagawa.

 ♥

Bunta  _never_ thought he would fall for a boy who disliked sweets on a Valentine’s Day.

♥

 

Masaharu wasn’t a big fan of bakeries. Everything was expensive, too sweet, too chocolatey, too creamy,… you get the point. He _really_ didn’t like them.

So he didn’t understand why he ended up inside the new bakery a few streets away from his flat, drinking a hot chocolate with too much sugar and eating a strawberry cheesecake with too much cream. _And talking to a really pretty and weird baker_. He could have blamed the cold weather or the fact that he was alone on a Valentine’s Day and wanted some kind of human interaction… But Masaharu wasn’t a liar, he just had a personal way of telling enough truth to be believed without actually revealing everything. And tonight? He had eagerly walked inside the cozy, tiny bakery and had willingly ordered a hot beverage and the first thing he had read on the board.

The reason was the cute, short redhead behind the counter who was dancing to some imaginary song when Masaharu had walked by the window. He had stared at the young man who didn’t look like he cared if anyone could see him for a few minutes before deciding to come inside.

The baker was swaying his hips left to right, right to left and arranging the pastries display in front of him. The bakery was empty and probably about to be closed but Masaharu didn’t care, he was drawn to this weird boy who had his back facing Masaharu. When the redhead swiftly turned around to face him and greeted him, Masaharu’s brain went _oh_.

“Welcome to Bunta’s Bakery!” The baker said with a bright smile, he didn’t even look ashamed to have been caught doing something embarrassing. “What can I get you?”

Masaharu had always been a sucker for cute things and he _knew_ he would be too weak to resist this adorable baker who had a smear of chocolate on a cheek, flour in his hair and some weird, sticky substance on his apron. So he ordered the first things on the menu and, he would _always_ denied it, really badly stuttered “and your phone number.”

 ♥

Masaharu _never_ thought he would fall for a baker on Valentine’s Day.

♥

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the end is kinda rushed I decided to drop my real life responsibilities at 11pm to write it before Tuesday. Yay me.


End file.
